


Currently thinking about... j2 ficlets

by writinginthesecrettrees



Series: tumblr ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, minor jensen/chad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginthesecrettrees/pseuds/writinginthesecrettrees
Summary: because sometimes i write j2 and don't want to put it in my wincest ficlets
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: tumblr ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825402
Comments: 20
Kudos: 58





	1. j2 at the pilot

Currently thinking of Jared in the early days of his career, and he’s excited to be in Hollywood and away from Texas and it’s wonderful to have attractive men openly attracted to him, but he still feels a bit lost and empty because they all expect him to chase them, manhandle them, be rough and aggressive and he still feels like there’s a part of himself he has to hide. Feels like the biggest joke in the universe was making him tall and Texan when he wants to be small and delicate.

He goes to an audition for a show called Supernatural, and it’s exciting because he’s up for one of the leads and the guy up for the other is the most incredibly beautiful talented man he’s ever met, and he wants to curl up and cry because even if by some miracle Jensen Ackles is both into men and into Jared, there’s no way he’d want Jared the way he wants to be wanted.

-

Currently thinking of Jensen, and he knows it’s a recipe for disaster but he’s hanging out with his new costar before they even get scripts for the pilot, and he’s falling more and more in love with the giant friendly puppy. Jensen’s never been a hugger, but Jared breezes right through that, throws his arms around Jensen every chance he gets and Jensen’s a little surprised to find out he doesn’t mind. Kinda likes it. (That’s a lie, he kinda loves it, but he can’t admit that.)

Problem is, the kid is throwing off some serious mixed signals. Sometimes it seems like he’s on the edge of leaning in to kiss Jensen, the next moment he’s bouncing away like he can’t be near him.

It’s driving Jensen crazy, until it finally all makes sense.

They’re filming the pilot, and in the middle of a fight scene, and it’s like Jared doesn’t know what to do with his hands, his legs, no matter that he’s got a gift for picking up the choreography, and Jensen almost breaks character to grin as he puts his hands on Jared and shoves, rough, watches the kid stumble back.

Watches the kid’s breath hitch slightly, his pupil dilate, and realizes that his caution with their personal relationship might have lost him the best thing ever because Jared is a soft little princess of a man and Jensen just wants the scene to be done so he can share this realization with Jared in private.


	2. soulmark au

Soulmark AU where Jensen is a Starbucks barista with the words _“venti white chocolate mocha with extra extra chocolate”_ on his arm and he’s never going to admit that that’s why he applied for the job in the first place. But it’s been over a year and no one’s ever ordered that. So when a guy comes in looking a bit grumpy, he’s not really expecting anything much.

“Hey, what can I get you?”

“Venti white chocolate mocha with extra extra chocolate.”

“Wait, what?”

The guy blinks and focuses on him. And Jensen always thought that this moment would be something magical, something larger than life. That something in him would respond and feel complete. Instead, there’s this sense of _is this all?_ and a vague disappointment. He tries to shake it off, looking immediately at the man’s wrist, and there it is: _“what can i get for you,”_ just what he’d said.

The guy looks at Jensen’s wrist, mutters, “Oh, I can’t friggin’ believe this,” looks even grumpier. Pastes a smile on his face. “Hey, dude. I’m Chad, and you’re...” he squints at Jensen’s nametag, “Jensen? What kinda name is Jensen?”

And that’s the start of Jensen’s relationship with his soulmate. Chad Michael Murray.

Sex is awkward, and for some reason Jensen had always thought that his soulmate would be his perfect compliment in bed, but Chad is just... not. It’s not that it’s bad, exactly, but Jensen never really feels satisfied and he has a nagging suspicion that Chad doesn’t either. The topic of kids comes up, and Chad wrinkles his nose, says “Maybe _one,_ someday in the far, far future,” and Jensen kisses his dreams of a big family goodbye. Jensen invites Chad to come meet his family over the holidays, Chad says “Nah, man, I don’t really ‘do’ the whole happy family thing. ‘Sides, my boy is having a tough year, I gotta stay and take care of him.”

And that’s another thing. Chad doesn’t seem to want to meet Jensen’s friends, his family, and he’s never invited Jensen to meet his friends either. Frankly, Jensen’s starting to think Chad doesn’t _have_ any, just pretends to have an excuse to spend some time away.

It’s a wholly unfulfilling soulbond, but the words don’t lie so Jensen’s determined to make the best of it.

-

When Jensen gets back from Thanksgiving with his family, (“You met your soulmate? Jensen, you should have brought him! We raised you better than that!” “I invited him, Mama, but Chad couldn’t make it this time. Christmas for sure.”) he hears the sound of the video game that Chad has tried to get him into blaring from his apartment before he gets to the door. Walks in and sees two heads on the couch, blond and brown hair, and there’s a fierce battle onscreen.

“Weak, Jay, weak!” Chad crows, tilts his head up to Jensen. “Hey dude. Welcome home! Starbuck’s on the table.”

Jensen sighs and drops his bags. All else aside, Chad’s good at getting coffee orders right. He grabs the cup with a big _J_ on it and takes a giant gulp.

Almost chokes, sputters on the thick syrupy liquid that may _possibly_ contain some coffee. “What the _fuck_ is this???”

The guy (incredibly handsome, and Jensen is trying not to notice that) next to Chad is looking at him slightly stunned, and Chad’s eyes are a bit wide too.

“Venti white chocolate mocha with... extra extra chocolate.”

Chad looks back and forth between them. “Dude,” he says. And when neither of them say anything, again, “Dude!”

“What?” Jensen can barely hear him, too busy wondering if it’s possible to have _two_ soulmates and is he a terrible person if he already likes the new one more?

“Dude! This explains everything!”

“Chad, you gotta...” The guy trails off, still staring wide-eyed at Jensen.

“Jenny, babe, I’m not your soulmate! Thank _fuck!”_

And Jensen should feel insulted, but he’s captivated by the wrist that Chad has grabbed and shoved under his nose, with _“what the fuck is this”_ scrawled across it in golden letters and his heart is singing. He feels sparks when he touches the words, actual sparks under his fingertips, and a sense of completeness and belonging.

“Jay’s _totally_ into all that big happy family crap, like you should _see_ his family, they’re all Texans too and I bet you guys are gonna move there and have a ranch with those awful smelly horses and adopt a dozen rugrats and I can just be Uncle Chad and visit like... once a year, maybe, but _dude.”_

And Chad keeps babbling, and Jensen isn’t even annoyed like he usually is because he’s holding Jay’s hand, his soulmate’s hand, and everything is absolutely perfect.


	3. jared hooks up with dudes when he's drunk - teen

Currently thinking of Jared mid season one, and he’s unusually quiet and subdued when he gets into the car to head to set. Jensen doesn’t bug him, just sips his coffee and is grateful for a quiet morning for once.

They get to work and sit down for hair and make-up and Jensen’s starting to feel alive, at least enough to be coherent, but Jared’s still brooding and that’s just not like him.

“What’s up, Jay?”

“Hng.”

“Informative.” Jensen makes eye contact with his make-up artist in the mirror, trades puzzled looks, tries to put it out of his mind as they head in to shoot. 

Jared’s off, off his marks, off his timing, off his lines, and he barely seems to notice as their director gets more and more frustrated. He only really wakes up when the director throws his clipboard to the ground, making everyone jump, and tells them to take an early lunch _“and get your head on straight, Padalecki, stop wasting our time,”_ and Jensen’s pretty sure he’s the only one who notices Jared flinch.

Jared practically runs to his trailer and Jensen is almost too slow to catch the door before it slams. He closes the door behind him, locks it, fixes Jared with the unwavering stare that always works for Dean.

“Talk.”

Jared slumps down on the couch, head in his hands. “I don’t know.”

“You’ve been a mess all morning. And when I saw you last night, you were fine. What. Happened.”

“I hooked up.” Jared looks and sounds way to miserable for a guy that got lucky.

“Did… did you have trouble… er… _getting_ up?” 

“What? No!” Jared finally looks at him, indignant, and Jensen grins.

“So what’s the problem?”

“I was drunk.”

And that’s a bit concerning. Jensen sits next to Jared, puts an arm around him to rub his back. “Did you not want it?”

Jared laughs, laughs and laughs and ends on a sob. “Oh, I wanted it. I wanted it so much I _begged_ for it. I wasn’t _that_ drunk, Jen.”

And Jensen can’t help the sigh of relief. “Alright, well, if you wanted it, and I know you wouldn’t do anything with someone who didn’t want it so _she_ wanted it-”

“He.” Jared interrupts him.

“He?”

“He.”

“Oh.” Jensen knows his fingers are tightening in Jared’s shirt, knows his muscles are clenching but he can’t help it. Because Jared hooking up with random chicks is one thing, but if he’s hooking up with random _men…_ Jensen can’t finish the thought, because Jared’s been straight and off limits but maybe he isn’t and sleeping with a costar is a bad idea so Jensen can’t think that way. 

“I keep _doing_ that!”

“Huh?”

“I keep… Jensen, why do I always hook up with guys when I’m drunk? I mean, I remember going out last night, and I was flirting with women and dancing and drinking and talking to _women,_ but then it gets like… I dunno, I stop flirting with chicks and start hitting on dudes and go home and get fucked and I _like_ it, Jensen, I like it so much, it feels _so_ fucking good but Jensen, I’m not gay. I’m from _Texas!”_

And Jared’s words are ringing in his head, and Jensen’s telling his dick to stop getting ideas because this is his friend, his _best_ friend, having a crisis and _now is not the time_ so he’s wrapping both arms around Jared and holding him tightly. “It’s okay, Jay. You’re okay.”

“I’m _not!”_ Jared slumps against him, burrows into his shoulder.

“You can be gay or bi or whatever and be from Texas.” Jensen takes a deep breath, lets it out in a whoosh. “I am.”

Jared looks up at him, eyes wide and Jensen’s heart skips a beat.

_“You’re_ gay?”

“Bi. And I thought it was pretty obvious I take guys home sometimes.”

“You… oh.” Jared falls silent.

He’s thinking, Jensen knows, always thinking, even when he seems like he doesn’t have a care in the world there’s something going on in his brain, so Jensen holds him. Pets his hair and sits quietly, and thanks God that he’s still allowed.

Almost misses it when Jared whispers, “I pretend they’re you.”

-

Currently thinking of Jensen groaning at the words, and he can’t stop himself from ducking his head and catching Jared’s lips but he keeps it gentle, keeps it PG, just lips and a tight hold on Jared and a tightening fist in Jared’s hair and the tiny moans Jared makes are gonna be burned into his memory forever. He pulls back and Jared chases the kiss, tries to keep it but this is too important not to say.

“D’you want this, Jay? Me, for real? ‘Cause a minute ago you were freaking out over being with men-”

“I didn’t… I mean, it wasn’t real, before. When it was just guys I picked up. But, Jensen, if… if this _could_ be real… if we could be _us…”_

Sam’s puppy eyes work just as effectively when it’s just Jared, and Jensen kisses him again. Licks at his lips until Jared opens beneath him with a sigh, licks into his mouth and it’s hot and wet and Jared’s arms twine sweetly around his neck. Jensen’s not quite sure when they got horizontal, but he’s got his knee between Jared’s legs and his lips sliding down Jared’s neck and it’s four months of dreams come true.

\- 

Currently thinking of that week’s director, pulling his hair out as his two stars have to go back to hair and make-up after an extra-long lunch and they’re never going to make up the lost time, but at least Padalecki’s hitting his marks now. And if the brothers aren’t looking at each other like brothers, well… that’s the studio’s problem, not his.


End file.
